Regret
by Missgzb
Summary: 'permainan' Namjoon di belakang Seokjin membuat dirinya harus merasakan penyesalan yang tidak sedikit, Seokjin memang tidak meninggalkannya tapi yeoja itu memberikan sesuatu yang membuat Namjoon merasa kematian terasa lebih baik. NamJin and other fic. GS. DLDR. RnR. No Bash
1. Chapter 1

.

Kim Seokjin membanting pintu kamarnya lalu membuang tas sekolahnya ke lantai, wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal hingga memerah. Dia lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang yang dipenuhi boneka Mario Bros pemberian Namjoon

" Kim Namjoon brengsek! " teriak Seokjin

Beberapa maid berkumpul didepan kamar nona rumah dengan wajah khawatir, tidak biasanya Seokjin pulang dengan keadaan marah-marah meskipun Seokjin sering marah-marah dan berteriak pada semua orang

Seokjin bangkit dari ranjang dan mengambil tas yang tadi dilemparnya ke lantai, dibuka tas tersebut lalu mengeluarkan sebuah jaket. Sebuah jaket bermerk Adidas berwarna merah hitam lalu melemparnya ke tempat sampah bergambar Mario Bros di sudut meja belajarnya, tidak puas hanya dengan melempar Seokjin meraih gunting di atas meja dan mulai menggunting jaket mahal itu hingga terlihat menyedihkan. Setelah itu Seokjin berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk menenangkan pikirannya dengan air hangat dan aromatheraphy

Setelah Seokjin selesai mandi dia mendapati ponselnya yang sejak tadi di-silent dipenuhi missed call dari seseorang yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati sore ini. Kim Namjoon

Kim Namjoon adalah kekasih Kim Seokjin. Hubungan mereka baru berjalan dua bulan, mereka merupakan murid kelas tiga Hanrim International School. Proses mereka berkenalan dan jadian berlangsung normal, Seokjin jatuh cinta pada Nam Joon saat melihat namja itu bermain basket bersama sepupunya yang merupakan kapten tim basket sekolah mereka, Min Yoongi. Seokjin mendapat akses mudah karena Yoongi bersahabat dengan Namjoon sejak sekolah menengah pertama, Yoongi pun menyetujui hubungan mereka karena dia mengetahui semua sifat Namjoon dan merasa jika Namjoon adalah orang yang tepat untuk sepupu tersayangnya itu

Awalnya Seokjin merasa hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, mereka sering jalan bersama, mengerjakan tugas atau Namjoon menemaninya berbelanja seharian penuh di mall namun semua berubah sejak kedatangan yeoja bernama Jung Hoseok dua minggu yang lalu. Yeoja bertubuh seksi dengan kulit tan itu masuk ke kelas Namjoon. Seokjin dan Namjoon berbeda kelas, Namjoon berada dikelas 3-1 sedangkan Seokjin berada dikelas 3-4. Pada awalnya Sekjin merasa biasa saja saat Jungkook yang merupakan ketua kelas 3-1 dan penggosip nomor satu Hanrim International School memberitahunya tentang anak baru yang duduk di dekat Namjoon dan sering meminta bantuan Namjoon, saat itu dirinya menanggapi kalau anak itu baru saja pindah dan butuh bimbingan anak lama apalagi Namjoon adalah namja yang suka menolong tapi dia semakin kesal ketika Namjoon membatalkan janji kencan mereka ke taman karena harus menemani Hoseok mencari bahan untuk tugas pratikum biologi.

Kekesalan Seokjin memuncak saat melihat Hoseok mengenakan jaket basket Namjoon di tepi lapangan sambil menyemangati Namjoon yang sedang bermain basket. Seokjin dengan emosi yang memuncak ditambah Jungkook dan Luhan yang menyemangatinya dari belakang, dia melangkah mendekati Hoseok lalu menarik rambut hitam panjang milik Hoseok hingga yeoja itu terjatuh Seokjin lalu segera membuka paksa jaket Namjoon yang dikenakan Hoseok hingga seragam yeoja itu ikut tertarik namun Seokjin tidak peduli.

Tindakan Seokjin memancing teriakan dari seluruh penghuni tepi lapangan Hanrim yang selalu dipenuhi para siswa, beberapa anak mencoba melerai termasuk Namjoon yang menarik Seokjin dari tamparan Hoseok. Kejadian itu disaksikan juga oleh kepala sekolah mereka, Cho Kyuhyun dan menyebabkan Hoseok dan Seokjin dihukum membersihkan seluruh toilet yang ada di sekolah atau Cho kyuhyun akan memanggil orang tua keduanya.

Dan nasib Seokjin berakhir sore itu dengan tubuh lelah belum lagi Namjoon yang tidak bisa menemaninya karena harus bertemu Choi songsaenim yang akan membahas olimpiade Fisika yang akan diikutinya bulan depan serta Yoongi yang tidak bisa pulang bersamanya karena latihan basket hingga malam di gedung olahraga

Pintu kamar Seokjin diketuk pelan oleh seorang maid " nona.. tuan muda menyuruh saya untuk memberitahu nona kalau tuan muda menginginkan nona turun sekarang untuk makan malam "

" aku sedang tidak berselera makan " Seokjin mengambil ponselnya dan mulai memotret dirinya, dua menit berselang ketukan pintu terdengar lagi namun kali ini lebih keras

" ya! keluarlah, mau sampai kapan kau kesal seperti itu? masalahmu tidak akan selesai jika kau mengurung diri " kata Yoongi

Pintu kamar Seokjin terbuka menampilkan sosok Seokjin dengan kaus dan shorpants serta rambut cokelat yang dibiarkan terurai begitu saja

" khaja, kita makan malam " Yoongi menarik tangan Jin

" kau tahu tindakanmu tadi membuatku malu, tidak cukup kau membuatku malu dengan tindakan pembullyanmu hingga kau harus berkelahi seperti jalang di lapangan tadi? Beruntung Cho ssaem tidak memanggil samchon jika tidak kau pasti sudah dihukum, lagipula apa masalahmu dengan Jung Hoseok? Dia tidak masuk dalam kategori-anak-yang-harus-dibully-Kim Seokjin "

Seokjin terdiam mendengar omelan Yoongi, dia memilih menghabiskan saladnya

" Jinnie jawab aku " kata Yoongi tegas

Seokjin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yoongi " yeoja jalang itu menggoda Namjoon oppa, oppa tidak menyadarinya? Dia berdiri ditepi lapangan dan memakai jaket Namjoon oppa yang seharusnya hanya bisa dipakai olehku dan oppa harus tahu kalau kencanku tiga hari lalu batal karena Namjoon oppa harus menemaninya mencari bahan pratikum, bukankah dia sudah cukup umur untuk mencari apapun itu sendiri? Dia jelas-jelas menggoda Namjoon oppa dan aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi "

Giliran Yoongi yang terdiam karena ucapan sepupunya, jika dipikir-pikir Hoseok memang selalu menempeli Namjoon seperti ulat bulu di kelas. Yoongi mengeleng lalu melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda dan tidak berniat lagi memarahi Seokjin

.

Seokjin membuka loker dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari dalam, saat dia menutup pintu loker Namjoon ada disana dan menatapnya. Seokjin yang masih kesal memilih mengacuhkan Namjoon namun kekasihnya itu meraih tangannya

" masih marah padaku? Aku bisa jelaskan soal yang kemarin "

" sudahlah, aku sedang marah padamu "

Namjoon menahan dirinya untuk mencium Seokjin karena melihat wajah kesal kekasihnya yang begitu menggemaskan " berhentilah marah padaku, kumohon.. kau tahu aku sangat tersiksa "

" biar saja.. aku tidak peduli " Seokjin membuang pandangannya

Namjoon mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Seokjin " benarkah kau tega melihat namja kesayanganmu ini tersiksa? baiklah.. "

Seokjin mencubit perut Namjoon " jika kau tidak berselingkuh aku tidak akan marah padamu "

Namjoon mengaduh " mian chagi, tapi aku tidak berselingkuh. Sungguh "

" lalu bagaimana bisa Jung Hoseok memakai jaketmu? Kau tahu kan kalau jaket itu hanya boleh dipakai olehku? "

" aku tahu, Hoseok memakai jaketku karena milkshakenya tumpah mengenai seragamnya sedangkan dia tidak membawa baju ganti jadi kupinjamkan saja jaketku " jelas Namjoon

Seokjin mengangkat sebelah alisnya " jinjja? kau tidak sedang berbohong padaku? "

Namjoon mengangguk " aku tidak bisa berbohong padamu lagipula Jung Hoseok bukan tipeku jika aku ingin berselingkuh "

" jinjja? "

" yeah, sekarang kau tidak marah padaku lagi kan? " Namjoon mencubit ujung dagu Seokjin

Seokjin mengangguk lalu menunduk " aku tidak bisa marah padamu "

Namjoon mencubit pipi Seokjin " aigoo.. betapa imutnya kekasihku jika sedang memerah, membuatku ingin menciumnya sepanjang hari "

" dasar mesum, ayo ke kelas " Seokjin menggandeng tangan Namjoon dan Namjoon mengeratkan pegangan tangan mereka tanpa menyadari jika Jung Hoseok melihat semuanya. Air mata turun dari pipi mulus Hoseok, yeoja manis itu terisak dan memegang dadanya sambil bersembunyi dibalik loker

.

" maaf atas tindakan Seokjin kemarin " Namjoon menyodorkan roti dan susu strawberry pada Hoseok. Mereka sedang berada di atap sekolah

Hoseok menerimanya lalu menggeleng " tak apa, harusnya aku yang minta maaf sudah membuat oppa dimarahi Seokjin, aku akan minta maaf padanya sepulang sekolah "

" jangan.. " cegah Namjoon

Dahi Hoseok berkerut " jangan? Wae? "

" Jinnie masih kesal padamu aku takut dia berbuat sesuatu padamu "

Hoseok menatap mata Namjoon " oppa mengkhawatirkanku? "

Namjoon tertawa lalu mengacak pelan poni hitam Hoseok " tentu saja aku khawatir, aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada temanku "

Hoseok tersenyum lalu memakan rotinya lagi sambil berbisik lirih " teman ya? "

.

Yoongi membereskan barang-barangnya di loker ruang latihan basket, dia baru saja selesai mandi dan bersiap untuk pulang. Hari ini mereka latihan begitu keras hingga dia sangat lelah, maklum saja pertandingan antar sekolah tinggal seminggu lagi dan Yoongi tidak mau sekolah mereka kalah dalam pertandingan tersebut

" hyung aku duluan " ujar Kim Taehyung sang pemain inti dari kelas 2-2. Namja berwajah tampan dengan rambut cokelat terang pamit pada Yoongi

" nde, beristirahalah Hyunggie. Terima kasih untuk latihan hari ini "

" nde hyung, bye " ujar Taehyung lalu menghilang dibalik pintu

" Yoongi oppa.. " panggil Hoseok

Yoongi yang baru saja mengancingkan tasnya berbalik dan mendapati yeoja itu berdiri di pintu ruang ganti

" oh Hoseokkie kau belum pulang? " tanya Yoongi heran, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 dimana Hoseok harusnya sudah pulang sejak 3 jam lalu

Hoseok menggeleng " aku tertidur di perpustakaan lalu saat keluar aku bertemu Taehyung "

Yoongi berjalan menuju Hoseok " kau ini.. bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padamu? Jangan diulangi lagi ne "

Hoseok mengangguk " sebenarnya aku ingin meminta bantuanmu oppa "

Yoongi mengunci pintu ruang ganti " apa? "

" bisakah kau mengantarku pulang? aku tidak membawa mobilku dan tidak ada yang menjemputku "

Yoongi mengangguk lalu mengunci pintu ruang latihan " baiklah, kita pulang bersama "

.

.

TBC

RnR please ^*^


	2. Chapter 2

.

Seokjin memberikan tatapan benci pada Hoseok saat melihat yeoja itu masuk ke kafetaria, dibelakang Hoseok ada Namjoon dan beberapa anak lelaki yang Seokjin tidak tahu namanya. Namjoon tersenyum lalu melangkah menuju meja Seokjin

" kalian keluar kelas bersama? " tanya Seokjin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hoseok

" chagi.. berhentilah menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan seperti itu "

Seokjin membulatkan matanya " kau tidak suka? sebenarnya Hoseok itu siapa bagimu? "

Namjoon berdecak, Seokjin yang sedang sensitif bukanlah sesuatu yang baik " aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi keributan chagi.. "

" arraseo.. sore ini temani aku ke salon ne? aku ingin mewarnai rambutku "

Namjoon mengelus rambut cokelat Seokjin " mau diganti warna apa chagi? "

" merah marun "

" merah marun? Itu bagus, kupikir kau akan membuat rambutmu blonde "

Seokjin tertawa " cukup seorang saja yang punya blonde pucat seperti Draco Malfoy di sekolah ini "

Namjoon memasang tampang pura-pura kesal " Draco Malfoy? Apa aku terlihat seperti penyihir jahat? "

Seokjin mengangguk " ya, kau jahat. kau selalu membuatku khawatir dengan banyak yeoja jalang di sekitarmu, rasanya aku ingin mengurungmu di kamarmu agar mereka tidak bisa menemuimu lagi "

" aigoo.. kau jahat sekali "

Seokjin menangkupkan tangannya di pipi Namjoon " karena Kim Namjoon hanya boleh melihat Kim Seokjin "

Namjoon tertawa lalu mengangguk sementara Hoseok berusaha menahan tangisnya, dirinya menyesal terlambat mengenal Kim Namjoon

.

Hoseok menghenyakkan bokongnya di sofa kuning di kamarnya. Hari ini dia lelah sekali. Hoseok memandang wallpaper ponselnya dan tersenyum. Wallpaper ponselnya adalah seorang namja yang sedang serius mengerjakan soal hingga tidak menyadari kalau Hoseok memotretnya atau lebih tepatnya Hoseok memotretnya secara sembunyi. Namja itu bernama Kim Namjoon, namja yang membuat Hoseok mengutuk ribuan kupu-kupu diperutnya saat pertama kali melihat senyum namja blonde itu. Hoseok menyukai semua ekspresi Namjoon, dari ekspresi bingung, bosan, kesal, serius hingga wajah tidur Namjoon pun Hoseok menyukainya, Hoseok bahkan sering memotret Namjoon diam-diam saat namja itu sedang mengerjakan tugas, bercanda dikelas, main basket bahkan saat namja itu bersama pacarnya yang merupakan jelmaan iblis neraka pun Hoseok memotretnya tentu saja Hoseok menghilangkan bagian Seokjin karena Hoseok sangat membenci yeoja bersurai cokelat yang merebut Namjoon darinya, Ya. Seokjin merebut Namjoon dari Hoseok karena dia yakin Namjoon itu miliknya

Tok..tok.. pintu kamar Hoseok diketuk pelan dan Hoseok tahu siapa yang mengetuk

" Seokkie, boleh appa masuk? "

Hoseok bangkit dan merapikan pakaian serta rambutnya " nde appa "

Pintu terbuka dan ayah Hoseok masuk kedalam dan duduk di samping Hoseok sambil mengelus surai hitam milik Hoseok

" kau lelah? "

Hoseok mengangguk lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu ayahnya " sedikit appa "

" appa ingin mengajakmu makan malam bersama rekan bisnis sekaligus teman appa hari ini "

" memangnya oppa kemana? "

" Daehyun sedang berada di Daegu, ada pekerjaan yang harus dia kerjakan disana. Kau bisa menemani appa? "

Hoseok mengangguk " tentu appa, jam berapa acaranya? "

" jam 7, berdandanlah yang cantik "

.

Hoseok terkejut, sangat terkejut. Rekan bisnis sekaligus teman ayahnya waktu sekolah dulu adalah Kim Heechul, ayah Kim Namjoon dan Namjoon juga datang ke acara makan malam. Hoseok berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin padahal dia ingin meledak, demi koleksi tas Luis Vuitton miliknya Namjoon terlihat sangat mempesona malam ini. Surai blondenya dibiarkan berjatuhan dan tuksedo hitam membuatnya terlihat tampan belum lagi senyum penuh mempesona yang hanya dimiliki seorang Kim Namjoon

" kalian satu sekolah kan? " tanya Kim Heechul

" nde appa, aku dan Hoseok bahkan duduk berdekatan "

" menurutmu bagaimana putriku ? " tanya Jung Yunho, ayah Hoseok

" dia baik, cantik, pintar hanya saja dia berisik "

" oppa.. " Hoseok memasang tampang cemberut

" maafkan putraku yang bicara sembarangan "

Park Jungsoo tertawa " dia hanya terlalu jujur "

" lalu Hosekkie bagaimana Namjoon? "

Hoseok mati-matian agar tidak memerah saat ditanyai ayah Namjoon dan Namjoon yang tersenyum padanya " Namjoon oppa baik, pintar, aku senang melihat Namjoon oppa bermain basket hanya saja Namjoon oppa suka tertidur dikelas "

Namjoon tertawa " lalu aku tidak tampan? Aku memujimu cantik Seokkie "

Hoseok sukses memerah. Malam itu Hoseok merasa sangat senang, setelah makan malam Namjoon mengajaknya berjalan-jalan karena ayah mereka sedang berbicara tentang bisnis dan itu membosankan.

" oppa, bagaimana kalau kita ke Namsan Tower? "

" boleh, kita kesana " Namjoon melajukan mobilnya ke Namsan Tower. Hoseok puas melihat pemandangan Seoul dari atas lalu dia mengajak Namjoon untuk menulis di gembok

" kau saja yang tulis, aku akan menulis jika datang bersama Jinnie " ujar Namjoon ketika Hoseok menyodorkannya gembok. Sedikit kecewa Hoseok mulai menulis sedangkan Namjoon tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya, pasti itu Seokjin batin Hoseok

" kau menulis apa? " tanya Namjoon ketika Hoseok akan menaruh gemboknya

" rahasia, oppa pergilah kesana "

Namjoon tersenyum " siapa nama pacarmu? Kenalkan padaku "

Hoseok mengangguk " oppa mengenalnya "

" jinjja? siapa namanya? "

" ra-ha-sia "

Namjoon menyentil dahi Hoseok " ya! aku ini temanmu jadi beritahu siapa nama pacarmu "

" nanti akan kukenalkan pada oppa " ringis Hoseok

Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya " yaksok? "

" nde, sekarang pergilah, aku akan menggantung ini "

" arraseo, setelah ini kita pulang "

" nde oppa "

.

" kemana saja oppa semalam? " tanya Seokjin ketika Namjoon baru saja muncul di hadapannya

Namjoon meletakkan makanan dan ponselnya di atas meja lalu duduk di hadapan Seokjin

" pergi makan malam bersama appa dan temannya, bukankah sudah kuberitahu? "

Seokjin meletakkan sumpitnya " seorang temanku melihat oppa sedang bersama yeoja lain di Namsan Tower "

" setelah makan malam appa dan temannya terlibat pembicaraan bisnis yang membosankan dan teman appa membawa putrinya jadi ku ajak saja dia jalan, dia juga kelihatan bosan "

" jinjja? apa tidak terjadi sesuatu? "

Namjoon menatap Seokjin " aku tidak berbohong "

Seokjin kembali meraih sumpitnya " baguslah, aku khawatir oppa berselingkuh "

Namjoon terkekeh " aku punya malaikat dan aku ingin berselingkuh? Hanya namja tidak waras saja yang berselingkuh darimu dan aku waras "

Seokjin tersipu " arraseo, ala mini kita pergi nonton? Jungkook bercerita bahwa ada film baru yang akan diputar "

Namjoon mengangguk " as your wish princess "

.

Namjoon menemani Seokjin mengantri membeli popcorn sedangkan Jungkook dan Luhan pergi sebentar ke toilet

" Namjoon.. " panggil seorang namja

Namjoon berbalik dan tersenyum " Daehyun hyung, lama tidak bertemu "

Daehyun membalas senyuman Namjoon " bagaimana kabarmu? "

Seokjin menyikut Namjoon agar keluar dari antrian, yeoja bersurai marun sempat tersenyum pada pria yang dipanggil Daehyun hyung oleh Namjoon

" aku baik hyung, bagaimana bisnismu? Kudengar kau akan menjalin hubungan kerja dengan perusahaan otomotif Eropa? Kau hebat hyung "

" begitulah, proposal yang kuajukan diterima. Itu pacarmu? " Daehyun menunjuk Seokjin yang sedang memesan 4 dus popcorn

" nde, namanya Seokjin. Hyung kesini bersama siapa? "

" adikku, tapi dia sedang ke toilet. Akan kukenalkan padamu "

" Hoseok? "

Daehyunmenatap tidak percaya " bagaimana kau tahu? "

" kemarin malam aku makan malam bersamanya dan ahjussi, dia itu teman kelasku "

" jinjja? dia tidak pernah cerita. Aku lega dia sekelas denganmu, tolong jaga dia "

" nde hyung "

" oppa, oh Namjoon oppa " ujar Hoseok terkejut

" hai Seokkie "

" oppa mengenal Namjoon oppa? " tanya Hoseok pada Daehyun

Daehyun mengangguk " dia hoobae oppa saat SMP dulu "

Seokjin yang melihat kejadian itu menjadi emosi, Namjoon terlihat dekat sekali dengan Hoseok dan namja itu " ayo cepat, filmnya akan dimulai eh mana Namjoon? " tanya Jungkook

" lihatlah disana "

" aigoo.. yeoja itu masih berani mendekatinya? "Luhan terkejut. Seokjin berjalan mendekati Namjoon lalu menggandeng tangan Namjoon

" filmnya akan dimulai sayang "

" jinjja? Hyung aku pergi dulu, bye Seokkie "

Hoseok menatap kesal pada Seokjin, sangat jelas yeoja iblis itu ingin pamer kemesraannya bersama Namjoon. Hoseok mengumpat

.

TBC

RnR please ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

.

Hoseok terhempas kebelakang, dapat dia rasakan punggungnya terasa sakit karena membentur tembok, tangan Seokjin mencengkram kerah seragam Hoseok

" jauhi Namjoon " kata Seokjin tajam

" aku tidak mengerti maksudmu " ringis Hoseok

Plakk.. Luhan menamparnya keras " tidak usah berpura-pura, kau sering menatapnya dikelas kan? Kau juga sering mengikuti kemana pun dia pergi "

Hoseok menggeleng, dia ketakutan sekarang. Saat istirahat tadi, Seokjin, Jungkook dan Luhan menariknya ke gudang belakang sekolah dan membullynya disana. Hoseok merasa pipinya panas saat Luhan menamparnya, air mata Hoseok menggenang

" tidak usah mengeluarkan air matamu, kami tidak akan kasihan padamu " Seokjin mendorong Hoseok hingga tersungkur dan membuat ponsel Hoseok terlempar

" ambil ponselnya Kookie "

" jangan.. " Hoseok hendak mencegah namun Luhan mengunci pergerakannya. Jungkook mengambil ponsel Hoseok dan memberikannya pada Seokjin

" sekarang kita lihat bagaimana kau sebenarnya " Seokjin terkejut ketika melihat foto Namjoon ada di wallpaper ponsel Hoseok dan foto tersebut diambil secara diam-diam.

Dijambak surai Hoseok " brengsek! Dasar pembohong! Jalang! "

" apa aku salah kalau menyukainya? Aku juga punya hak " ucap Hoseok diantara isakannya

" kau tidak punya hak jalang! Namjoon itu milikku " Seokjin menendang tubuh Hoseok, Luhan dan Jungkook juga ikut melakukannya. Setelah puas menyiksa Hoseok, Seokjin dan kedua temannya meninggalkan Hoseok tanpa rasa bersalah. Hoseok menangis memeluk tubuhnya, blazernya berada di tengah gudang, seragamnya sangat kotor serta wajah yang sedikit lebam dan rambut yang berantakan. Dia sakit dan ketakutan, setelah cukup lama menangis dia menuju kamar mandi sekolah dan membersihkan dirinya disana, dia tidak ingin kakaknya mengetahui ini dan diluar dia bertemu Namjoon

" Seokkie? Apa yang kau lakukan? "

Hoseok menggeleng " aku ketiduran di perpustakaan "

" aku sejak tadi di perpustakaan dan tidak melihatmu, kenapa wajahmu? "

Hoseok menunduk, Namjoon berjalan mendekatinya " jangan mendekat oppa, jika Seokjin melihatnya.. "

" jadi Seokjinnie yang melakukannya? " Namjoon tidak bodoh, dia tahu kejadian semalam membuat Seokjin kesal dan yeoja itu sedikit temperamental

" kemari.. " Namjoon menarik tangan Hoseok

.

" jadi kutinggalkan saja dia.. kalian tahu wajahnya memerah " Jungkook sedang bercerita tentang pria yang ditemuinya kemarin malam dan Seokjin tertawa mendengar itu

" omo! " Luhan terkejut ketika melihat Namjoon muncul dari ujung tangga bersama Hoseok

" apa-apaan kau? " bentak Namjoon

Seokjin bangkit dari sofa " apanya? "

Namjoon berdecak emosi " jangan berpura-pura apa yang kau lakukan pada Hoseok? "

" apa maksudmu oppa, aku tidak mengerti "

" sudahlah oppa, aku baik-baik saja " ujar Hoseok ketakutan apalagi Seokjin menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan

" lihat! Dia bilang dia baik-baik saja "

" kau jahat Seokjinnie "

Seokjin yang tidak terima dengan perkataan Namjoon pun menghampiri kekasihnya lalu memisahkan tautan tangan Namjoon dari Hoseok " aku? dia yang jahat! aku melakukan ini untuk melindungi hubungan kita, dia berusaha merebutmu dariku "

Namjoon menatap Seokjin heran " apa maksudmu? "

" kau tidak sadar oppa, yeoja ini sedang menggodamu "

" CUKUP! Tidak cukupkah kau mempermalukanku siang tadi? Aku menyukainya, apa itu salah? Kau hanya pacarnya bukan istrinya! Kau brengsek Seokjin " jerit Hoseok frustasi. Luhan dan Jungkook menatap Hoseok seolah ingin menguliti yeoja Jung ini

" berani sekali kau.. " Seokjin hendak menampar Hoseok namun ditahan oleh Namjoon

" kita pulang.. " Namjoon menggenggam erat dan menarik tangan Hoseok dan pergi dari rumah Seokjin. Menghiraukan teriakan frustasi Seokjin yang menyuruhnya kembali

.

" mian oppa.. " ucap Hoseok ketika mobil Namjoon berhenti di depan rumahnya. Namjoon baru saja selesai mengobati luka di wajah Hoseok

" sudahlah.. anggap itu tidak pernah terjadi "

" jadi oppa juga menganggap pengakuanku tidak pernah terjadi? Aku mencintaimu oppa " suara Hoseok terdengar serak

Namjoon terdiam sejenak " miane Seokkie.. aku sudah memiliki Seokjinnie "

Hoseok menggenggam tangan Namjoon dan menatap Namjoon penuh harap " kau juga bisa memilikiku.. aku sangat mencintaimu oppa "

Namjoon menggeleng pelan membuat air mata Hoseok tumpah, dia menunduk menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya. Namjoon mengusap air mata Hoseok dengan jarinya, Hoseok mendongak dan mengecup bibir Namjoon. Awalnya itu hanya kecupan biasa hingga tangan Namjoon melingkar di pinggang Hoseok dan yeoja Jung itu meremas surai blonde pucat milik Namjoon. Entah bagaimana mereka berpindah dari kursi depan ke kursi belakang dengan cepat, dengan tubuh naked dan berpeluh Namjoon dan Hoseok 'bertarung' disana.

Hoseok menyeringai mendapati Namjoon membisikkan namanya. Setelah melakukan seks singkat, Namjoon menyandarkan kepalanya dan memejamkan mata, mengutuk dirinya yang bodoh sedangkan Hoseok menyeringai senang seraya memainkan surai blonde pucat Namjoon dengan ujung jarinya

" kau tahu oppa, aku baik-baik saja jika hanya menjadi yang kedua asal bersamamu semua akan baik-baik saja "

Namjoon terdiam saat Hoseok kembali mengecup bibirnya singkat lalu berjalan keluar. Namjoon butuh vodka untuk membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik

.

Semua berawal dari malam itu, Namjoon dan Hoseok menjadi sepasang kekasih gelap. Hubungan mereka berputar di sekitar seks dan minuman. Namjoon tidak menyangka yeoja manis seperti Hoseok ternyata punya kepribadian liar seperti itu namun Namjoon menyukainya. Hubungan Namjoon dan Seokjin tetap berjalan seperti biasa, mereka tetap mesra seperti awal berpacaran tanpa Seokjin ketahui jika Namjoon bermain dibelakangnya. Setelah kejadian malam itu, Namjoon pergi meminta maaf pada Seokjin seraya memeluk erat yeoja itu, membisikkan kata cinta dengan lembut lalu mengecup berulang-ulang dahi Seokjin

.

3 tahun kemudian

Seokjin memeluk tubuh Namjoon erat, menghirup aroma musky maskulin yang sangat dia rindukan. Sudah tiga tahun Namjoon meninggalkannya dan pergi ke Jerman untuk bersekolah disana, hubungan mereka hanya berjalan melalui telepon karena kesibukan Seokjin mengelola perusahaan keluarga. Namjoon mengacak surai hitam Seokjin gemas lalu mengecup singkat bibir merah milik kekasihnya itu, Namjoon sangat merindukan bibir, pelukan dan tentu saja tubuh Seokjin. Hoseok memang menemaninya disana namun tetap saja Namjoon merindukan semua milik Seokjin yang terasa berbeda dengan milik Hoseok. Hoseok yang keluar sedikit terlambat hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika melihat Namjoon yang berpelukan dengan Seokjin

Hoseok mencibir Seokjin yang bodoh, yeoja itu akan bunuh diri jika tahu yang sebenarnya. Hoseok sering mengunjungi Namjoon di Jerman karena bisnis yang dikelolanya tidak terlalu menuntutnya terus sibuk. Perusahaan keluarganya dikelola oleh kakaknya sedangkan Hoseok merintis usaha baru di bidang restoran dan café yang memiliki banyak cabang di Korea. Hoseok memakai kacamata hitamnya lalu berjalan melewati Namjoon seraya tersenyum nakal

.

" jadi besok kau akan masuk kantor? Hwaiting chagi.. " Seokjin mengecup pipi Namjoon lalu menarik selimut yang sempat terjatuh menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka berdua

Namjoon tersenyum " gomawo chagi "

" kau pasti akan menjadi CEO yang baik, aku yakin itu "

" yeah.. aku juga chagi. Tidurlah, besok kau harus menemaniku ke kantor "

" menemanimu? Mian chagi, besok aku akan meresmikan hotel baruku di Apgeujong "

Namjoon mendesah kecewa

" tapi aku janji kita akan makan siang bersama "

Namjoon mencubit pipi Seokjin " jika kau berbohong aku akan menghukummu "

.

Namjoon baru saja selesai memimpin rapat pertamanya yang dibilang sukses saat Hoseok menelponnya, Namjoon tersenyum sejenak lalu menjawab panggilan Hoseok

" nde chagi "

" bagaimana? Berjalan dengan baik? "

Namjoon masuk ke dalam lift " tentu "

" sudah kuduga, bagaimana jika kita merayakannya dengan makan siang bersama? "

" mian chagi, hari ini aku akan makan siang bersama Seokjinnie "

Hoseok mendesah kecewa " arraseo, aku lupa jika kita sudah kembali ke Korea "

" tapi aku akan menginap di tempatmu malam ini "

Hoseok memekik senang " awas saja jika tidak, aku akan marah padamu "

" I miss your body " ucap Namjoon sebelum mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka

.

" bagaimana? Apa kau melakukannya dengan baik? " Seokjin mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Namjoon

Namjoon mengecup dahi Seokjin " apa yang tidak bisa diakukan oleh Kim Namjoon? Tentu saja rapat pertamaku sukses "

" malam ini menginap di rumahku? " Seokjin memasang tampang memelas membuat Namjoon tidak tega menolak permintaannya. Namjoon selalu luluh dengan tatapan itu

" tentu chagi " Namjoon mengecup ujung hidung Seokjin dan membawa tubuh kekasihnya ke dalam pelukannya

.

" mwo! Aku membatalkan pertemuanku dengan klien malam ini hanya demi kau oppa dan kau seenaknya membatalkan ini hanya karena Seokjin jalang itu memintamu menginap dirumahnya? Tidak dipercaya " Hoseok melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, tidak menatap Namjoon di sampingnya yang sedang menyandarkan kepala di kursi mobil

" aku bisa menginap di rumahmu lain kali chagi, aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan Seokjinnie "

" dengan mengorbankan perasaanku? Aku tahu kita hanya sepasang kekasih gelap tapi bisakah kau memikirkan perasaanku? Aku terbiasa bersamamu selama 3 tahun hampir setiap waktu dan aku tidak ingin itu hilang " air mata Hoseok mulai menggenang

Namjoon menunduk di kemudi mobil, menghembuskan napas berat disana. Di satu sisi dia ingin bersama Hoseok dan menikmati malam panas bersama yeoja imut tersebut namun di sisi lain dia tidak bisa menyangkal jika dia merindukan Seokjin dan segala yang ada di tubuh yeoja Kim dan tidak bisa menolak permintaan dari yeoja yang menjadi kekasih pertamanya itu

" aku tidak mau tahu! Malam ini oppa harus menginap di apartemenku! Batalkan saja janji oppa dengan SekSeokjin jalang itu " ujar Hoseok kasar, dia bahkan menghentakkan kakinya saat berbicara

" jangan menyebutnya seperti itu, aku tidak suka "

Hoseok memalingkan wajahnya dan memandang basement kantor Namjoon yang mulai sepi

" terus saja membelanya, oppa memang tidak sayang padaku "

Namjoon merengkuh tubuh Hoseok dan mencium surai cokelat tersebut " miane Seokkie.. akan kuantar kau pulang "

Hoseok mulai menangis di pelukan Namjoon " aku merindukanmu oppa.. sangat merindukanmu, bisakah sekali saja kau memikirkan perasaanku? "

" miane Seokkie "

.

" darimana saja? Aku menelpon Jang oppa dan dia berkata jika oppa sudah pulang sejak satu jam yang lalu " cecar Seokjin ketika Namjoon masuk ke kamarnya

" aku punya urusan di luar " kata Namjoon singkat

" dengan siapa? " selidik Seokjin

" rekan bisnis " jawab Namjoon lalu membuka kemejanya. Seokjin bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju Namjoon ditatap mata Namjoon seolah mencari kebohongan disana

" oppa sedang tidak berbohong padaku kan? "

" kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? "

Seokjin memeluk tubuh shirtless Namjoon " aku hanya merasa khawatir, aku sangat menyayangimu oppa "

Namjoon membalas pelukan Seokjin " nado Seokjinnie "

.

Namjoon dan Hoseok menghabiskan liburan mereka di rumah Hoseok yang berada di Gwangju, Seokjin yang sedang pergi ke Paris membuat Namjoon bebas bersama Hoseok. Mereka sudah tiga kali mengitari taman kota dengan bersepeda

" aku lelah oppa " Hoseok menepikan sepedanya di sebuah pohon

" tunggulah sebentar, aku akan membeli minuman " ujar Namjoon. Hoseok mengangguk lalu duduk di bangku yang terdapat disana. Lima belas menit kemudian Namjoon datang dengan dua botol jus strawberry dan dua cup es krim vanilla dan strawberry

" mashita " ujar Hoseok ketika meminum jus strawberry

Namjoon merangkul Hoseok " setelah ini kita kemana? "

" mencari restoran yang enak untuk makan siang " Hosek mengecup pipi Namjoon tanpa mereka sadari Jungkook menyaksikan semua dengan kamera di tangannya

" brengsek kalian! " umpat Jungkook

.

TBC

RnR please ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

.

Jungkook berjalan mendekati Namjoon dan Hoseok yang sedang duduk di bangku taman, dia langsung menyiram Hoseok dengan latte di tangannya

" yak! " teriak Hoseok saat cairan latte yang lengket mengenai tubuhnya, dia lalu bangkit dari bangku dan hendak memukul namun gerakannya dihentikan oleh Jungkook. Yeoja bermarga Jeon itu mencengkram erat tangan Hoseok

" Yak! Jeon Jungkook! Kau gila! " Namjoon menghempas tangan Jungkook

" kau yang gila oppa! Kau brengsek! " Jungkook mendorong tubuh Namjoon, Hoseok langsung bersembunyi di balik punggung Namjoon

" Jinnie akan segera mengetahui ini! " Jungkook lalu berbalik meninggalkan Namjoon yang menatapnya emosi

" bagaimana ini oppa? " cicit Hoseok, tubuhnya bergetar dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata

Namjoon berbalik lalu membersihkan noda latte di wajah Hoseok dengan telapak tangannya " semua akan baik-baik saja, aku janji. Kita pulang sekarang "

Hoseok hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan mengikuti Namjoon, dia menunduk karena dia tengah menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang. Terima kasih untuk Jeon Jungkook

.

Jungkook melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata menuju Seoul, umpatan demi umpatan terus saja keluar dari yeoja yang sekarang menjadi seorang pelukis itu. Dia meraih ponsel di jok samping kemudi lalu menelpon Seokjin

" nde Kookie " terselip nada lelah di suara Seokjin menandakan yeoja itu sedang sangat lelah

" kau sudah kembali? "

" belum, aku akan seminggu lagi disini. Wae? "

Jungkook memukul stir mobilnya keras " shit! Kau harus kembali sekarang juga "

" wae? Sesuatu terjadi? "

Jungkook terdiam sesaat " ya, sesuatu terjadi dan ini berhubungan dengan kekasihmu karena itu aku memintamu untuk kembali sekarang "

" mwo? Apa yang terjadi pada Namjoon oppa? Dia baik-baik saja? "

Jungkook berdecak " akan kuberitahu setelah kau kembali "

" ah, nde "

" sampai bertemu di apartemenku " PIP

.

Seokjin merasa dunianya terbalik saat Jungkook memperlihatkan sebuah foto padanya, foto yang diambil Jungkook beberapa saat lalu

" tidak mungkin Kookie " suara Seokjin bergetar dan air matanya menggenang, dia menggeleng tidak percaya

Jungkook mendesah dan meminum colanya

" aku juga tidak menyangka dia akan berbuat seperti ini padamu "

Seokjin lalu mengambil ponselnya di dalam tas dan menelpon Namjoon, dia sempat kecewa saat dua panggilan darinya tidak direspon

" nde Jinnie "

" bisa kita bertemu sekarang oppa? " Seokjin berusaha menahan isakannya

Namjoon memejamkan matanya seraya mengacak surainya kasar, dia seakan tahu jika Jungkook sudah memberitahu Seokjin tentang kejadian tadi

" aku sedang berada di Gwangju " ucap Namjoon pelan

air mata Seokjin pun jatuh " aku akan pergi kesana "

" Jinnie "

" aku hiks.. akan tiba 2 jam lagi, ajak Hoseok "

" ini sudah malam Jinnie, besok saja aku tidak ingin kau menyetir- "

" aku akan hiks.. pergi bersama Kookie hiks.. dan Luhan "

Tangan Namjoon mengepal, dia menutup kedua matanya

" arraseo, kita bertemu di hotel milikmu "

" nde oppa " PIP

" kau yakin akan pergi kesana? " tanya Luhan khawatir, ini sudah pukul 10 malam dan terlalu larut untuk pergi ke Gwangju

Seokjin mengusap air matanya lalu mengangguk " nde, aku butuh kepastian. Kalian akan menemaniku bukan? "

Jungkook dan Luhan mengangguk

.

" dia ingin bertemu? " Hoseok mendengar pembicaraan Namjoon dan Seokjin

Namjoon mengecup lembut dahi Hoseok " nde, kita perlu menjelaskan semuanya pada Jinnie "

Hoseok memeluk tubuh telanjang Namjoon, mereka baru saja melakukan seks setelah Hoseok terus menangis ketakutan

" dia pasti akan menyuruh oppa untuk memilih " dibenamkan wajahnya ke dada Namjoon

" aku tahu "

Hoseok mendongak " lalu siapa yang akan oppa pilih? "

Namjoon tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok, dia malah mengelus punggung dan mencium leher Hoseok

.

" hentikan! " teriakan Namjoon yang ketiga kali ampuh menghentikan tindakan brutal Seokjin pada Hoseok, ditarik tubuh Hoseok dari jangkauan Seokjin, dia meringis saat merasa lengannya perih akibat cakaran Seokjin yang ditujukan pada Hoseok malah mengenainya. Jungkook dan Luhan hanya menatap tanpa berkeinginan menghentikan Seokjin. Saat dirinya dan Hoseok muncul di ruangan Seokjin, yeoja Kim itu langsung menarik dan memukuli Hoseok

Seokjin menghembuskan napas panjang lalu merapikan surainya yang berantakan

" aku atau dia? "

Namjoon menatap Seokjin dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Hoseok yang sedang terisak

" aku memilih Hoseok " jawab Namjoon datar

" wae? " suara Seokjin mulai bergetar, dia menatap tidak percaya pada Namjoon

" aku merasa hubungan kita tidak berjalan baik Jinnie, aku kehilangan semua perhatian darimu " Namjoon masih mmepertahankan nada datar di setiap ucapannya

" aku selalu memperhatikanmu oppa "

Namjoon menggeleng " 3 tahun Jinnie. 3 tahun kau tidak pernah bertemu denganku bahkan kau jarang menghubungiku "

" aku sangat sibuk oppa, semua harapan orang tua dan ribuan karyawan bergantung padaku seharusnya kau tahu itu " Seokjin melangkah ke arah Namjoon dan menggenggam tangan Namjoon erat

" aku mencoba memahami Jinnie tapi pada akhirnya aku tetap tidak bisa, aku berulang kali membutuhkanmu disana dan kau tidak pernah ada hanya Seokkie yang selalu ada untukku "

Seokjin menggeleng, air matanya jatuh. Dia tahu jika Namjoon berbicara dengan nada datar pertanda namja itu sedang berbohong dan itu terasa sangat sakit sekarang " jangan memilih dia, kumohon "

Melihat hal itu Namjoon merasa sangat bersalah, hatinya berdenyut nyeri karena ini pertama kalinya dia membuat Seokjin menangis namun Namjoon melepas tangan Seokjin perlahan dari tangannnya

" aku tetap memilih Hoseok, kita berakhir "

Seokjin kembali menggeleng " kita belum berakhir, aku memberi oppa 30 menit lagi untuk berpikir dan untuk memilihku "

Namjoon menatap mata Seokjin dan terdiam, Hoseok tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dia lalu berjalan mundur dan menarik tangan Namjoon

" ayo kita pergi oppa "

Jungkook dan Luhan seakan ingin melempar meja dan berbagai benda ke wajah Hoseok yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan

" it's over Jinnie " Namjoon lalu berbalik meninggalkan Seokjin yang langsung terjatuh ke lantai, Luhan dan Jungkook segera menghampirinya

" oppa " langkah Namjoon dan Hoseok terhenti saat akan mencapai pintu

" kita berakhir "

Namjoon kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, dia tidak menoleh sedikitpun pada Seokjin yang sedang mengeluarkan tangisan putus asa

" gomawo sudah memilihku " ujar Hoseok saat masuk ke dalam lift

Namjoon tersenyum lalu mengusap wajah Hoseok yang terdapat sedikit lebam dan lecet " kau terluka "

Hoseok memegang tangan Namjoon di pipinya " aku baik-baik saja, asal kau berada disisiku aku baik-baik saja "

Namjoon menarik napas panjang sebelum memeluk Hoseok dan memejamkan mata bertepatan dengan tertutupnya pintu lift, di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam terdapat penyesalan atas sikapnya pada Seokjin

.

Seokjin melangkah gontai menuju apartemennya, dia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi dan berharap semua itu tidak nyata. Seokjin menolak tawaran Luhan untuk menginap di rumahnya serta Jungkook yang ingin mengantarnya hingga ke kamar. Seokjin butuh waktu untuk sendiri

Brukk.. tubuh Seokjin terjatuh ke lantai dengan bokong yang mendarat terlebih dahulu karena berjalan sambil melamun dia tidak sadar jika ada seseorang di depannya

" mian " ucap Seokjin pelan, dia lalu berusaha bangkit

" kau masih saja ceroboh, apa kali ini kau mabuk? "

Seokjin terkekeh saat mengetahui siapa orang yang ditabrak, dia sudah menabrak orang ini beberapa kali

" aku sedang tidak mabuk " ujar Seokjin setelah berdiri sempurna

Namja bernama Kim Myungsoo itu mengacak poni Seokjin yang tentu saja mendapat protes dari sang pemilik " jika tidak mabuk lalu apa? dasar ceroboh "

" aku sedang patah hati "

" mwo? Siapa yang berani mematahkan hatimu? Aku akan menghajarnya " ujar Myungsoo bercanda membuat Seokjin tertawa

" sudahlah, aku lelah. Sampai jumpa "

" nde, jangan sampai menabrak orang lagi CEO Kim "

.

Hoseok membuka matanya dan tersenyum saat mendapati Namjoon tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Perasaannya menjadi lebih baik ketika mengingat saat dimana Namjoon memilih dirinya di hadapan Seokjin, Hoseok merasa memenangkan segalanya dan berhasil menampar wajah Seokjin dengan tumpukan sampah

" aku mencintaimu oppa " Hoseok lalu memeluk erat Namjoon

.

Yonggi berdecak kesal setelah lima kali memencet bel apartemen Seokjin namun sepupunya itu tidak kunjung membukakan pintu, tidak terhitung berapa kali Yonggi menghubungi Seokjin yang selalu berakhir dengan suara operator menyebalkan. Yonggi sudah bertanya pada resepsionis dan yeoja cantik dengan dada besar itu mengatakan jika sepupunya yang sekarang sudah menjadi pemimpin di perusahaan keluarga ada di apartemen dan baru kembali pukul 4 tadi

" Kim Seokjin menyebalkan " Yonggi menendang pintu apartemen Seokjin

Cklek

" oppa " kepala Seokjin terjulur keluar membuat Yonggi entah harus mengumpat atau memeluk erat sepupu satu-satunya itu

" akhirnya kau bangkit Seokjin, menyingkirlah aku ingin masuk " Yonggi menarik kopernya dan melangkah masuk

" oppa sudah lama menunggu? Mian aku baru saja bangun " Seokjin membantu Yonggi membuka jaketnya

" ya, kakiku seperti akan patah di luar sana "

Seokjin terkekeh lalu memeluk Yonggi erat " welcome back oppa "

Yonggi mengusap punggung Seokjin " aku merindukanmu Jinnie "

" nado oppa "

Yonggi melepaskan pelukan mereka yang bisa dibilang cukup lama

" hubungi Namjoon, kita akan berpesta malam ini. Aku menghubunginya sejak semalam namun dia tidak menjawab "

Seokjin menunduk, dia tidak ingin Yonggi tahu jika hubungannya dan Namjoon sudah berakhir. Namja di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang paling menyetujui hubungan mereka dan Yonggi akan marah besar bahkan menghajar Namjoon jika dia tahu yang sebenarnya dan Seokjin tidak tega

" aku akan menghubunginya setelah sarapan "

Yonggi menagacak surai Seokjin " apa kau sudah bisa memasak? "

" tentu oppa, Luhan mengajariku dengan sabar "

Dikecup dahi Seokjin " aku ingin memakan masakanmu pagi ini, buatkan segera nona Kim Seokjin "

Seokjin terkekeh, dia lalu menarik Yonggi ke sebuah ruangan di sebelah kamar tidurnya " baiklah tuan Min Yonggi, ini kamarmu dan bersabarlah sebentar "

Yonggi mengangguk dan menarik kopernya ke dalam kamar

.

Namjoon mengaduk sarapannya dan membuat Hoseok merenggut kesal

" apa yang sebenarnya oppa pikirkan? "

" tidak "

Hoseok membanting sendok dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Namjoon yang hanya terdiam memandang punggungnya

" apa dia masih memikirkan Seokjin? Brengsek! " Hoseok memukul wastafel di hadapannya

" tidak boleh. Aku akan menyingkirkan Seokjin jalang itu dari kehidupan kami "

Hoseok kembali ke meja makan dan kembali kesal karena dia tidak menemukan Namjoon disana, dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mereka di lantai dua

" kita akan kembali besok " ujar Hoseok saat melihat Namjoon sedang memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam koper

" aku punya rapat penting yang mendadak Seokkie " Namjoon terus membereskan barang-barangnnya

Hoseok yang kesal karena diacuhkan segera menarik lengan Namjoon dan memeluk namja itu " apa Seokjin masih berada di pikiran oppa? "

Namjoon terdiam, dia menutup mata dan menelusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Hoseok. Menghirup aroma jeruk yang menguar dari sana namun otaknya merindukan aroma vanilla dari tubuh Seokjin. Namjoon mengeratkan pelukannya dan berusaha mengusir bayangan Seokjin beserta aroma vanilla dari otaknya

.

Jungkook menggores asal kuas di atas kanvas, suasana hatinya sangat buruk sejak kemarin. Yeoja Jeon itu mendesah dan meletakkan pallet warna ke atas meja dan meraih kain untuk membersihkan tangannya yang terdapat noda cat

" Jung Hoseok brengsek! "

.

Daehyun mengerutkan kening ketika melihat adiknya berada di ruang tengah, setahu dirinya Hoseok sedang pergi ke Gwangju dan berencana akan menginap berminggu-minggu disana

" kau sudah kembali? "

Hoseok mengangguk " sore tadi "

Daehyun melepas jasnya dan menaruh di atas sofa

" cepat sekali "

" sesuatu yang menyebalkan terjadi dan merusak semuanya " ucap Hoseok dingin tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar televisi

Daehyun duduk di samping Hoseok " apa yang terjadi sayang? "

" lupakan oppa " Hoseok bersandar pada Daehyun dan langsung dipeluk oleh sang kakak

" oppa berharap sesuatu yang menyebalkan itu cepat menghilang dari hidupmu, adik oppa yang cantik dan mengagumkan ini tidak boleh terlihat sedih terlalu lama "

.

" sudah menghubungi Namjoon? Acaranya besok malam di Ellui club "

Perkataan Yonggi membuat Seokjin menghentikan gerakan jarinya di atas keyboard laptop berwarna putih miliknya, dia terdiam sejenak sebelum mematikan laptop serta beranjak ke kamar

" hei, aku sedang berbicara padamu Seokjin! " teriak Yonggi karena diacuhkan. Beberapa saat kemudian Seokjin keluar dengan mantel bulu berwarna putih

" aku akan pergi menemuinya untuk memberitahu acara besok "

" jangan sampai menginap disana " canda Yonggi tanpa tahu hati Seokjin teriris mendengarnya

.

Seokjin menghembuskan napas berat di depan pintu rumah Namjoon, sudah setengah jam dia berada disini. Diacak surainya kasar lalu menekan bel rumah tersebut dua kali, dua menit berlalu dan pintu terbuka mendapati sosok Namjoon dengan wajah lelah. Keduanya terdiam dan hanya saling menatap

" boleh aku masuk? Diluar dingin sekali " ujar Seokjin memecahkan kesunyian

" tentu " Namjoon menggeser tubuhnya dan segera menutup pintu begitu Seokjin masuk

" ada apa? " tanya Namjoonn lembut

" aku.. ah Yonggi oppa sudah kembali dan ingin merayakan kepulangannya besok di Ellui club pukul 9 " Seokjin memilih menatap sofa berwarna coklat tua di ruang depan

" aku.. akan datang "

Seokjin mengangguk " aku akan pulang, maaf sudah mengganggumu "

" maaf "

Seokjin memandang Namjoon " maaf? "

Namjoon memegang kedua bahu Seokjin " maaf telah membuatmu menangis "

Sungguh, hati Seokjin perih mendengarnya " hatiku sakit oppa, bagaimana bisa kau lebih memilih Hoseok dibandingkan diriku? "

Namjoon pun memeluk Seokjin " jangan bicarakan itu lagi "

Seokjin mengelus punggung Namjoon, jujur saja dia merindukan pelukan ini. Pelukan Namjoon, pelukan mereka yang hangat

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

.

" kau belum memberitahu Yoongi oppa tentang ini? astaga Jinnie apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Yoongi oppa harus tahu seberapa brengsek temannya itu " omel Jungkook, emosinya yang memang sedang tidak stabil menjadi lebih buruk saat Seokjin memberitahu jika dia belum memberitahu sepupunya mengenai hubungannya dengan namja brengsek bernama Kim Namjoon

Seokjin menggeleng lemah " Yoongi oppa akan sangat marah pada Namjoon oppa jika tahu yang sebenarnya Kookie "

" itu bagus, Yoongi oppa bahkan harus menghajarnya sampai sekarat " tambah Luhan, sebenarnya siang ini dia punya rapat bersama klien namun ketika Seokjin memintanya untuk datang ke rumah Jungkook, yeoja keturunan China itu langsung melimpahkan tugasnya pada sang sekretaris

Seokjin bersandar di sofa ruang tengah Jungkook " aku tidak tega melihatnya Kookie, jujur saja sampai sekarang aku bahkan masih mencintainya "

Jungkook berdecak lalu bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju dapur, beberapa menit kemudian yeoja Jeon itu kembali dengan tiga kaleng bir

" dia saja tega menyakitimu Jinnie "

" tapi aku tidak tega menyakitinya Lu, perkataannya tentang memilih Hoseok itu bohong. Aku bisa merasakannya dengan sangat jelas "

Jungkook membuka penutup kaleng bir miliknya, Luhan dan Seokjin lalu kembali duduk di hadapan Seokjin " lalu bagaimana kau akan bersikap nanti malam? Pasti kalian akan merasa canggung "

Seokjin menghabiskan setengah dari isi kalengnya " aku akan berusaha agar tidak canggung "

" semua terserah padamu Jinnie, sebagai sahabat kami selalu mendukung apapun keputusanmu tapi aku mohon berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri " Luhan menggenggam tangan Seokjin sembari tersenyum

Seokjin mengangguk singkat " Tae oppa sudah kembali? "

Dan Jungkook pun mencibir, dia sedang sangat kesal dengan kekasihnya yang merupakan manajer tim basket " dia lebih mencintai benda brengsek itu daripada aku, dia bahkan mengajak tim basketnya pergi berkeliling Amerika sejak bulan lalu, asal kalian tahu kami bahkan belum pernah jalan-jalan keluar negeri selama kami menjalin hubungan "

" tidak Kookie sayang, dia lebih mencintaimu "

" lagipula bukankah setiap dia kembali kalian selalu pergi ke Daegu dan menghabiskan banyak waktu disana? " timpal Luhan

" aku penasaran dengan apa yang mereka lakukan " Seokjin menyikut Luhan

" ah, pastinya Kookie kita ini akan sulit mengatasi Taehyung oppa "

Seokjin bertepuk tangan saat melihat wajah Jungkook yang memerah

" atau bisa saja Taehyung oppa yang kewalahan menghadapi Kookie "

Jungkook melempar Seokjin dan Luhan dengan bantal sofa " berhentilah membicarakannya, aku sedang kesal padanya "

Drrt.. drrt..

" wah, Tae oppa seakan tahu jika kita sedang membicarakan dia " ujar Luhan ketika melihat layar ponsel Jungkok yang berkedip

Senyum yeoja Jeon itu mengembang jelas, dia lalu meraih ponselnya dan berjalan menuju balkon

" ya "

Kekehan Taehyung membuat pipi Jungkook memerah

" dingin sekali menjawab teleponku, ini bahkan belum masuk siklusmu "

" tolong sedikit lebih peka oppa, aku ini sedang kesal padamu! Aku memintamu menghubungiku begitu kau tiba di Dallas tapi ini sudah 1 minggu sejak kau pergi ke tempat itu! Aku ini terus menunggu kabar darimu! Kau juga tidak pernah membalas pesanku bahkan kau tidak merespon setiap postinganku di sns padahal kau sering memposting fotomu bersama tim basketmu itu! Aku ini kesal sekali oppa! Aku ini merindukanmu tapi kenapa kau seperti ini? Aku kesal! Sangat kesal! Aku berusaha mengerti dengan kesibukan oppa tapi oppa sudah sangat menyebalkan! "

" sudah selesai marah-marahnya? "

Napas Jungkook naik turun karena emosi, semua kekesalannya dia ungkapkan pada Taehyung

" sekarang bukakan pintu depan, kakiku sakit jika berdiri terus disini "

Mata Jungkook berbinar, dia bahkan tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Luhan dan Seokjin yang memutuskan untuk membuat cookies coklat atau cookies jahe

" oppa " jeritnya tertahan, begitu dia membuka pintu dan mendapati Taehyung disana, Jungkook langsung memeluk erat namja tersebut

" aku merindukanmu " ucap Taehyung rendah di telinga Jungkook

" hiks.. aku juga hiks.. merindukanmu " isak Jungkook, bagian depan kemeja hitam Taehyung sudah basah dengan air matanya

Perlahan Taehyung melepas pelukan Jungkook lalu mengecup kedua pipi putih kekasihnya itu serta melumat lembut bibir semerah cherry yang sangat dia rindukan

" kita masuk ke dalam " ujar Taehyung lembut dan disambut anggukan kecil Jungkook

.

Yoongi mengecek email yang masuk sembari menunggu Seokjin yang akan tiba bersama Jungkook, Luhan dan Namjoon yang juga sedang berada dalam perjalanan. Seulas senyum terukir di wajah manis serta tampan milik Yoongi saat menerima telepon dari ayah Seokjin yang sedang berada di New York, dia lalu berjalan menuju toilet agar bisa mendengar dengan jelas

" nde samchon? "

" sudah beritahu Jinnie? "

" sebentar lagi akan kuberitahu, Jinnie sedang menuju kemari bersama Luhan dan Jungkook "

" dimana Namjoon? "

Yoongi tersenyum tipis " dia juga sedang menuju kemari "

" baguslah, samchon akan kembali besok bersama ibu Namjoon untuk segera mempersiapkan acara pernikahan mereka "

" nde samchon, aku juga akan membantu "

" gomawo Yoongi-ah, kau memang selalu bisa samchon andalkan. Besok minta Jinnie dan Namjoon untuk menjemput kami di bandara pukul 9 pagi "

" nde samchon "

" akan samchon hubungi lagi, bye "

" bye " PIP. Dan Yoongi pun bergegas keluar karena Seokjin sudah mengiriminya pesan bahwa dia bersama Luhan dan Jungkook sudah berada di ruangan VVIP yang dipesan Yoongi

" welcome back oppa " Jungkook memeluk Yoongi erat

" selamat datang kembali oppa, bagaimana kabarmu? " ujar Luhan sopan

" baik, aku merindukan kalian semua " Yoongi pun merangkul ketiga yeoja di hadapannya

" kita mulai pestanya? "

" bersabarlah sebentar, Namjoon akan tiba "

" Yoongi-ah " Namjoon langsung memeluk Yoongi sembari menepuk keras punggung namja Min tersebut

" kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif? Aku jadi gagal menyuruhmu menjemputku? " gerutu Yoongi setelah Namjoon melepaskan pelukannya

" ah, mian.. ponselku mati dan aku tidak menyadarinya "

Luhan hanya berdecih mendengar hal itu

" lupakan, sekarang kita mulai pestanya " Yoongi pun berbalik dan menuang sampanye ke dalam 5 gelas yang tersedia di atas meja

" untuk kepulangan Min Yoongi " teriak Yoongi dan disertai teriakan 'cheers' dan bunyi denting gelas yang cukup keras

" duduklah, aku juga ingin memberitahu sesuatu " Yoongi menarik lengan Namjoon dan Seokjin agar ikut duduk bersamanya

" besok samchon dan ibumu akan kembali untuk mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan kalian berdua " ucap Yoongi girang namun berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi 4 orang lainnya. Jungkook membuka mulutnya dan Luhan berdecak sebal sedangkan Namjoon dan Seokjin hanya terdiam

" hei! Kenapa kalian seperti itu? ayo kita rayakan! " Yoongi kembali menuangkan sampanye ke dalam gelas. Jungkook yang hendak memberitahu kebenarannya dicegah oleh Seokjin yang memperlihatkan seringai lebarnya. Acara pun berlangsung dengan Namjoon yang menjadi super canggung apalagi saat Yoongi memintanya dan Seokjin untuk menukar gelas mereka. Luhan pun berusaha agar tidak mengumpati Namjoon dan terlihat menikmati acara tersebut. Luhan dapat mengetahui jika Seokjin telah menyimpan sebuah rencana besar

.

Namjoon menghempaskan dirinya ke ranjang dan akan segera menutup mata jika saja sebuah deheman tidak menginterupsi pendengarannya. Didongakkan kepalanya untuk mendapati Hoseok yang sedang menatapnya tajam di sisi lain ranjang

" oppa darimana saja? "

" acara teman " jawab Namjoon singkat lalu kembali menyamankan posisinya

" dan pulang jam 3 pagi? "

Namjoon mengerang karena suara Hoseok yang kali ini terdengar sangat mengganggu " jika ingin memarahiku besok saja Seokkie, aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar apapun "

Perlahan Hoseok berbaring melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Namjoon yang sedang berbaring telungkup, mengecup leher namja tersebut sambil sesekali meniupnya pelan

" jangan menggodaku, aku sedang sangat mabuk "

Hoseok tersenyum " aku merindukanmu oppa "

Namjoon dengan cepat merubah posisi hingga dia sudah berada di atas tubuh Hosek dengan kedua siku menumpu di ranjang, ditatap mata Hoseok dalam kemudian dikulum bibir Hoseok dengan tangan yang menelusup masuk ke dalam lingerie hitam yang dipakai oleh yeoja Jung membuatnya bergelinjang nikmat. Namjoon tersenyum ketika tangan Hosek mulai meremas perlahan sesuatu yang berada di selangkangannya

" you're so naughty " bisik Namjoon

.

Seokjin terbangun saat alarm ponselnya berbunyi, dia lalu bangkit dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Saat mereka selesai berpesta semalam, Yoongi memberitahunya bersama Namjoon untuk menjemput ayahnya dan calon ibu mertua

" ini akan menjadi sangat menarik, kau akan merasakan sakit lebih dari yang kurasakan Jung Hoseok " seringai Seokjin di depan cermin dengan sikat gigi di tangannya

.

Namjoon menggeliat dan perlahan melepas lingkaran lengan Hoseok di pinggangnya, dia beranjak dengan hati-hati dan segera menuju kamar mandi. Hari ini dia akan menjemput ibunya dan calon ayah mertua

" ini menjadi sangat rumit " desah Namjoon saat air hangat yang keluar dari shower membasahi kepala dan tubuhnya

.

' **jangan membuat ibu mertuamu menunggu di bandara ^^ '**

Itulah pesan Yoongi yang tertulis di sticky notes di pintu kulkas, Seokjin tersenyum sembari meminum cepat susu rendah lemaknya

" tentu oppa, aku tidak akan membuatnya menunggu "

" selamat pagi nona Seokjin " sapa Myungsoo saat Seokjin baru saja keluar

" selamat pagi pengacara oppa, bagaimana tidurmu semalam? " Seokjin bertanya seperti itu karena wajah Myungsoo terlihat sedikit pucat dengan kantung mata yang terlihat

Myungsoo mengangkat bahunya " aku hanya tertidur selama dua jam karena kasus yang harus kutangani pagi ini "

Seokjin tertawa renyah " hwaiting pengacara Kim, semoga kau sukses hari ini dan belilah vitamin agar kau tidak terlihat seperti mayat "

" terima kasih atas saranmu "

" sama-sama, aku permisi dulu hari ini ayahku kembali dan aku harus menjemputnya. Selamat pagi " Seokjin tersenyum manis sebelum meninggalkan Myungsoo yang langsung memegang dadanya

" aku bisa mati jika ini terus berdetak kencang, ah.. Kim Seokjin "

.

Namjoon dan Seokjin hanya duduk dan tidak berniat untuk berbicara, pesawat yang ditumpangi orang tua mereka mengalami keterlambatan selama 15 menit

" oppa sudah sarapan? " tanya Seokjin, dia tidak tahan untuk tidak berbicara dengan Namjoon

" belum "

" apa Hoseok tidak menyiapkan sarapan untuk oppa? Kupikir dia selalu berada di sisi oppa "

Namjoon mendesah " Jinnie "

Seokjin tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Namjoon " aku mengerti, kita sarapan bersama. Appa dan eomma akan tiba setengah jam lagi "

Namjoon hanya mengangguk kemudian mengikuti langkah kaki Seokjin tanpa berniat melepaskan genggaman tangan Seokjin

.

" menurutmu apa yang direncanakan Jinnie ? " Luhan menuang latte ke dalam cangkir milik Jungkook. Di hari minggu seperti ini biasanya mereka bertiga akan berkumpul dan minum kopi bersama kemudian pergi ke tempat spa dan berakhir dengan puluhan paper bag memenuhi bagasi mobil yang keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan

" bisa saja Jinnie menolak dan memberitahu yang sebenarnya atau Jinnie menerimanya agar bisa menyakiti Jung jalang itu "

Luhan mengeluarkan cookies yang sudah matang dari dalam oven " aku mendukung rencana kedua "

Jungkook tertawa, memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya " aku juga, bayangkan saja ekspresi si jalang ketika mendengar Seokjin dan Namjoon akan menikah, kurasa dia akan bunuh diri "

" tapi bagaimana jika Jinnie menolak dan memberitahu yang sebenarnya? "

" maka kita akan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Namjoon oppa yang sekarat karena dihajar Yoongi oppa "

.

" kau bisa menolak jika ingin, aku akan bicara pada eomma agar mau mengerti "

Seokjin mendongak, dia tahu apa yang dibicarakan Namjoon. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di restoran tidak jauh dari bandara " aku tidak akan menolak apa yang menjadi keinginanku oppa "

" tapi Jinnie, bagaimana dengan Seokkie? Bukankah malam itu sudah jelas? "

Seokjin menggeleng " kau berbohong oppa, aku tahu "

Namjoon terdiam. Dalam hati dia mengakui pernyataan Seokjin, dia memang berbohong, tidak dirinya pun tidak menyangka kalimat tersebut keluar dari mulutnya

Seokjin pun menggenggam tangan Namjoon " kita ini ditakdirkan untuk bersama dan aku akan menyingkirkan semua penghalang yang ada. Setelah ini kita akan berbicara pada Hoseok, jika dia tidak mau mengerti aku yang akan membuatnya mengerti "

" aku yang akan berbicara padanya

Dan gelengan Seokjin membuat Namjoon frustasi " tidak oppa, kita. Aku dan oppa. Kim Seokjin dan Kim Namjoon akan menjelaskan pada Jung Hoseok apa yang terjadi saat ini "

.

Hoseok memastikan riasan di wajahnya tetap sempurna sebelum keluar dari mobil, pagi tadi dia dihubungi oleh sang kakak untuk pergi ke bandara. Daehyun akan menjemput calon istrinya yang berprofesi sebagai seorang dokter bernama Choi Junhong

" oppa "

" khaja, dia sudah tiba "

Hoseok menurut dan menggenggam tangan Daehyun yang langsung menariknya ke dalam

" lama sekali " gerutu Hoseok padahal mereka baru menunggu selama 2 menit

Daehyun mencubit pipi Hoseok " jangan menggerutu, dia adalah kakak iparmu "

Hoseok mencibir. Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka, Namjoon sedang mendorong troli milik ibunya dan berbincang dengan ayah Seokjin sedangkan ibu Namjoon dan Seokjin sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan kedua namja tersebut

.

" selamat datang samchon, nyonya Kim " ucap Yoongi ramah, dua orang maid yang berada di belakangnya dengan cekatan mengambil barang-barang milik tuan besar dan tamunya dari bagasi mobil

" kau sedikit kurus Yoongi, perhatikan jadwal makan dan istirahatmu " ucap tuan Kim yang langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam

" baik samchon "

" eomma membawakan banyak oleh-oleh untukmu sayang, setelah ini kita pergi ke kamarmu dan mengeluarkan semuanya " ibu Namjoon mengelus surai Seokjin lembut sedangkan Namjoon berjalan di belakang ibunya sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku

" eomma, tuan Kim aku harus pergi sekarang., aku punya rapat setengah jam lagi " pamit Namjoon sopan

Kening tuan Kim berkerut " tapi kita akan membahas tentang pernikahannya, bisakah kau menundanya? Atau suruh saja sekretarismu "

" sudahlah appa, Namjoon oppa sedang menangani proyek besar lagipula appa tidak lelah? " sela Seokjin

" baiklah, kita akan membicarakan ini nanti malam "

Dan Namjoon mendapat lirikan tajam dari ibunya atas sikapnya namun tidak ditanggapi oleh Namjoon

Seokjin bangkit dari sofa dan menggandeng mesra tangan Namjoon " kuantar sampai mobil "

.

TBC


End file.
